Fluorescent lamps are widely used to provide light. Fluorescent lamps are generally preferred over incandescent type lamps because their light output is superior to the light output for the same power of incandescent type lamp. Additionally, fluorescent lamps tend to generate less heat during operation. Fluorescent lamps have found themselves employed in a variety of locations, including high and low temperature applications. Fluorescent lamps used in low temperature applications are difficult to start and continue firing. The low temperature environment reduces the inherent energy available within the gas of the fluorescent lamp. This requires a higher voltage to be applied in order to cause the gas to generate light.
There are two main styles of fluorescent lamps currently on the market. One style is a two element fluorescent lamp which consists of a single electrode located at each end of the fluorescent lamp.
The second is a filament type which consists of a filament located at each end of the fluorescent lamp. A current flows through each filament, and a voltage of approximately 130 V is applied across the two filaments to cause the lamp to light. The current through each of the filaments generates heat, warming the gas surrounding each filament.